Sand Rebirth
by Verdant Phoenix
Summary: <html><head></head>Kagome has a major problem. Her son is in love with her and she might just so happen to be in love with him back.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_He was a Demon and She was a Miko_

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama, we are concerned about the influence of the Shukaku demon on your mental well-being."<p>

Green-blue eyes rimmed in black regarded the white robed Council members with an unmistakable glimmer of anger. Several Councilmen shifted uncomfortably but they stood behind their brave spokesman.

Hiro Teyaku, a greedy and corrupt politician eager to make his way up the political ladder. He had been one of the key Councilmen that voted for the Gaara to be turned into a jinchurriki and had had his eye on the Kage position after the Fourth's death. Imagine his reaction when Gaara received the position.

"I assure you Councilman Teyaku, my brother is in control of the One-Tail now, not the other way around."

Temari was pissed, to say the least. Ever since Gaara's defeat against Naruto during the Chunin Exams, they had come closer as a family and Temari was very protective of her little brother. Kankuro's jaw tensed up and he glared at the group. If the Council wasn't required to advise the Kazekage, he would be more than happy to make them…disappear.

"I understand that Temari-sama, however with Gaara-That's Kazekage-sama to you." The blond hissed. Hiro's mouth twitched and his dark brown eyes threatened retribution against Temari.

"With _Kazekage-sama's,_" Hiro's voice reeked of sarcasm and mockery, "history of instability, not to mention his multiple failures of the Shinobi Psychological Examination, I'm afraid that unless some type of action is taken, with the authority of Statements 162 and 253 of the Sunean Articles of Governance, the position of Kazekage will be stripped from Gaara-sama and be handed over to the current Head Councilman."

"Which would mean you would become the Kazekage." Kankuro scowled. Hiro smirked and nodded. Temari opened her mouth but Gaara, silent up until now, raised his hand. Temari bit her lip but nodded respectfully. Gaara was her little brother, but he was also her Kazekage as well.

"So what action do you suggest I take, Councilman Teyaku, in order to reassure you that my…mental state is free of Shukaku's influence?"

Gaara's stoic face was predatory and the atmosphere in the room became even tenser as the seconds past. Feeling the pressure of having the infamous One Tailed Jinchurriki's full attention on him, Hiro gulped and Gaara sat back into his chair satisfied.

Angered that he had lost, Hiro waved his hand and the Council split apart to reveal a young raven haired girl, an unusual sight considering most Suneans had blond, brown or in Gaara's case, red hair. Dressed in a shapeless tan robe, the girl raised her head and Gaara's hackles rose when he met her dark sapphire eyes.

"I present to you, Kagome Higurashi, a true miko. And Kazekage-sama's new…companion."

* * *

><p><em>History dictated that they were mortal enemies<em>

* * *

><p>She was at a loss.<p>

Even after two months of being stuck to the Kazekage's side, they had yet to engage in a meaningful conversation beyond her asking if he needed anything and him replying in monosyllabic sounds.

Kagome sighed and sat on her large queen sized bed. It was right next to the Kazekage with her own bathroom and a large window that provided her with a stunning view of Sunagakure. But no matter how beautiful the desert village was, she still missed her home and her friends.

The seventeen year old rubbed her forearms self-consciously. She had been informed by Councilman Teyaku upon her arrival to Suna, all there was to know about the Kazekage. How could someone endure all that, yet still come back to rule the village that had despised him? He didn't even allow the past to dictate his treatment of the villagers that once ran from him; he treated them with respect and consideration.

That's why she admired the redheaded leader and understood his reluctance to open up to her. But Kagome was a caring person by nature, and so she couldn't allow him to continue to block her attempts to get him to warm up to her.

One way or the other, they were going to be friends.

* * *

><p><em>But they were never ones to follow the rules<em>

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama, I brought you lunch!"<p>

Gaara almost reached out and he almost wrapped his rough hands around the smooth column of her neck. Why in the hell wouldn't she get the hint that he didn't want to be bothered with her?

Just because Temari said it wasn't healthy for him to be alone and anti-social all the time didn't mean he wanted to open up and get new friends. He had Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja as a best friend that should be more than enough.

But looking into her puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip poking out in a pout while holding a steaming carton of fried lizard tongues, he couldn't resist for long. Especially when his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since dawn and the sun was setting outside.

"Thank you Higurashi-san." He said, reaching for the carton. She held it out of his range and Gaara repressed a growl. What was wrong with this girl? Didn't she know not to come between a man and his food?

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." She smiled and Gaara raised an eyebrow. Kagome pouted and he smirked inwardly.

"Come on. Say it. Ka-Go-Me." She said slowly and Gaara sighed. Oh, what did it matter?

"Thank you Kagome-san." Gaara found himself blushing slightly at the bright smile Kagome beamed at him as she handed over his food.

Maybe if he got more food and smiles like that, he'd be willing to be bothered with her awhile longer.

* * *

><p><em>Soon they became friends<em>

* * *

><p>"Gaara-kun…"<p>

"No."

"Gaara-kun…"

"…"

"…"

"Yes."

"Alright, lay down on the couch."

"…"

"Come on. Lay down on the couch."

"Fine."

"Gaara-kun, you're so tense."

"This is my first time."

"Really? This is my first time too. I would've thought with all your fan girls, you would have done this at least once."

"I wouldn't dare let one of them touch me. Besides, why them when I have you around?"

"Hey quit squirming so much. I can't get a good grip."

"It's not my fault you're so inexperienced."

"Shut up and can you move your thingy? Its sticking me in my thigh."

"You complain too much. Just relax and do your job."

"It's not my fault it's so hard and its hurting me!"

"Well if you quit moving around-Please tell me you guys aren't doing it!"

Kankuro burst into his brother's office around hearing enough of the conversation. Gaara looked up blankly from his face down position on the couch where Kagome was sitting on his belt, giving Gaara a back massage. Kankuro laughed nervously, raking a hand through his brown hair.

"Uh, never mind carry on."

* * *

><p><em>They became something more<em>

* * *

><p>"Next time, tell me earlier when Shukaku is bothering you."<p>

Kagome's forehead was furrowed with concentration as her soothing pink energy was pushed into Gaara's seal to calm the erratic Shukaku. It'd been almost a year that she had been in Suna and over the last month, Shukaku had been acting up and straining Gaara.

That was her job. To calm the Sand Spirit whenever necessary.

"Thank you Kagome." Gaara said softly, feeling at peace due to the after effects of Kagome's strange chakra, or reiki, as she called it. Kagome smiled and gently pulled Gaara into a hug. Unlike the first time when Gaara's arms had hung limply at his sides in shock, he wrapped her petite frame into a firm embrace.

She smelled like vanilla, Gaara thought. He buried his nose further into her hair, causing Kagome to laugh when he unintentionally nuzzled her neck. Her hands touched his bare stomach, causing Gaara to scoot backwards from her with a blank face.

"Are you ticklish?" Kagome asked and he gave her a warning look as she slid towards him. "Oh what are you going to do Kazekage-sama? Sand coffin me?" She mocked and Gaara smirked. "That's not such a bad idea."

Kagome looked indignant before pouncing on the redhead and mercilessly tickling his sides. Gaara tried to fight back, but he didn't want to hurt the miko so he could only like out short barks of laughter before summoning some strength and flipping Kagome over on his bed.

They laughed a little bit before trying to catch their breaths. As they calmed down, Gaara became all too aware of the compromising position they were in. He could feel Kagome's body move against his and how her tight tank top and shorts hugged her curves. Kagome's mouth went dry as her eyes raked over Gaara's slim yet muscular torso and how the slightly baggy sleeping pants hung low on his hips. She could even catch a tiny hint of dark red hair disappearing beneath his hemline.

"I should go." Yes, before she decided to jump the Kazekage. Gaara's eyes flickered with some emotion and after a moment, he released her and Kagome said goodnight before retreating to her room. Closing the door and stalking to her bed, Kagome screamed into a pillow. What was wrong with her?

Gaara was her friend, it wasn't right for her to have those kinds of thoughts about him. Even though he was so perfect and she l-someone knocked on the door and Kagome scowled. It had better not be Kankuro because she was not in the mood for his perverted comments.

She nearly ripped the doors off the hinges and growled "What?" only to see Gaara standing out in the hallway. She nearly slapped herself and Gaara asked somewhat cautiously, "Is this a bad time?"

"No Gaara-kun. You're fine. You need something?" She asked tiredly and Gaara-the Gaara!-seemed to gulp before stepping forward. "I need to do something I've been…meaning to do for a while." He said awkwardly and Kagome blinked when she felt soft lips gently brush her own.

Her eyes opened and as she looked at a nervous Gaara who ran his hand through his red locks; she realized she had never noticed how tall he was to her, or the unique shade of color his eyes were.

"Like this Gaara." She said before pulling him to her again and showing him the proper technique. Gaara was a fast learner.

* * *

><p><em>However it wasn't meant to be at this time<em>

* * *

><p>"Gaara-kun, you can't go out there alone!" Kagome nearly screamed as Gaara grabbed his kunai pouch off the nightstand. She was standing by the door of his room, useless, while he prepared to go out and fight the blond Akatsuki member that was currently bombing the village.<p>

"I'm the Kazekage Kagome. I'm the only one who has a chance of beating him." He said firmly, checking his straps to make sure his gourd was secure. He walked to the door and Kagome kissed him desperately.

"Please don't go." She whispered and Gaara wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I must."

"Then take this." Kagome took her necklace off and put it around his neck. It was a pinkish purple jewel orb.

"I wished that you would come home. So make sure you grant my wish Gaara-kun."

He kissed Kagome again and poured all his love, all their happy memories and everything he had into it, leaving her breathless. Even though she was only a month along, he rubbed her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"I have precious people to protect. I will return."

* * *

><p><em>For the Demon lied, the Miko cried, and the product of their love didn't survive<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is to satisfy my GaaraxKagome fans while I deal with school and revisions to Little Red Riding Sand. Hopefully you'll enjoy it because i had fun writing it!<em>

_Your reviews channel my imagination_

_-Verdant_


	2. Chapter 2

_Is this really the end?_

Despite the scorching fire running through his veins as the Shukaku spirit he had had since birth was extracted from his body, the single and barely coherent thought managed to filter across Gaara's mind.

He had a lover at home that he had been planning to make into his Kazehime. He had a soon-to-be-born son that was going to be raised in a loving home and given everything his father had been denied. He had friends that cared about him, like Naruto. He had a village he had sworn to protect. He had to tell Kagome he loved her one last time. This couldn't be the end.

A small spot began to grow warm against his chest and suddenly Gaara felt the pain subside as he was encased in a pink bubble of some sorts. It seemed to ease the white-hot pain in his veins down into a barely noticeable throb and Gaara's eyes slowly blinked back into focus. Was he dead?

"_I can grant you your wish to see your love._"

Gaara blinked. Only Kagome had ever given him the type of peace this mysterious yet feminine voice was gifting him with.

"Who are you?"

"_The Shikon Jewel that was given to you. The jewel that is supposed to bring you home._"

"Can you really do that?"

"_For a price of course._"

Okay, that was definitely not the peaceful voice that was just talking to him. This new voice carried a hint of darkness carefully veiled in its octaves and he really had no idea about the consequences of his decision. If he chose to live, he had no idea what the price would be, but if he chose to die…

Images of Kagome flashed across his mind, making up his choice.

"Anything you wish. Just reunite me with my Kagome."

Outside the bubble, the orange-haired leader of Akatsuki found his face twisting into an uncharacteristic snarl for someone so reserved. His blue-haired partner, Konan, fixed a pointed look at him but he ignored her as he glared at the undead jinchurriki floating.

"Itachi. Report."

"It appears that the One tailed Jinchurriki is projecting what appears to be a barrier from a spot on his chest." The stoic Sharingan Master replied, his eyes a dark crimson.

"A chakra barrier shouldn't pose such a problem then. Kisame."

The blue-skinned swordsman grinned as he pulled his Samehada off his back and his sword shredded the white bandages covering it. Samehada's scales screeched in delight at the prospect of a meal, and Kisame eagerly jumped off the Extraction Statue's stone finger with his sword aimed at the Kazekage.

Kisame's agonizing screams echoed throughout the cavern and the Akatsuki members watched in horrified fascination as the former Mist shinobi seemed to be enveloped in pink flames when Samehada hit the pink bubble. The Kazekage didn't even look like he noticed as Kisame twisted wildly in the air, pulling at his burning skin as flames licked up himself and his sword.

It seemed like hours before Kisame hit the cavern floor and dissipated into dust on impact, along with his precious chakra-eating sword. Simlutaneously, the pink bubble containing Gaara condensed into a small white ball and shot out the cave, creating a small hole that allowed sunlight to beam in.

A small breeze drifted in and gently carried Kisame's remains off, leaving no trace of him except for a small blackened mark on the floor.

* * *

><p>Pale faced with heavy dark circles under her eyes, Kagome dragged herself out the hospital. It felt like her heart kept skipping beats as someone slowly pushed a knife into her already shattered soul.<p>

She couldn't stay in this damned village anymore. It was unfair of her to blame Gaara's death on the place he gave his life for to protect but she had had enough of always losing. Evey where she looked, she saw him. The blood colored hair she ran her fingers through, his surprisingly soft lips, his strong hands, and oh kami his eyes. His eyes had been what attracted her to him. Rimmed in black and always varying shades from the palest jade, to a soft teal. His eyes that had only softened for her.

Kagome sunk to her knees and put her hand to her mouth to choke back a sob. Kami, why couldn't she ever be happy? Was it her fate to attract such lost and broken souls, heal them, and have them snatched away from her in an instant?

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked up into the concerned face of Temari, whose own dark circles under her eyes showed that she too, was grieving the loss of her baby brother and the near-death experience of her other brother Kankuro.

The blond wind user gently picked the smaller woman up off the ground, frowning at how light and slender she was.

"Hey Kagome, weren't you…" At seeing the sapphire eyed woman burst into a new wave of tears, understanding dawned and Temari hugged her tightly, not knowing how to comfort her almost sister-in-law.

To lose both your love and your baby was excruciating.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I know you need time but the Suna Council…they wish to see you."

Loathing bloomed in Kagome's heart. Those smug bastards; they had all but thrown a party when the shinobi team from Konoha had returned from their rescue mission; stating that they hadn't found a body nor any of the Akatsuki members that had kidnapped him. Kankuro was still recovering and Temari was Suna's vital ambassador and connection to the other villages and countries, so neither of them could take over the Kazekage role.

This meant that the Suna Council was in control.

"Let's go then." Kagome said monotonously and Temari swallowed hard before she transported them into the Council room on a gust of wind. Kagome glared venomously at Teyaki who glanced at her with an arrogant smirk.

"Kagome Higurashi. Seeing as you have had no other village affiliation besides ours, not to mention you were the former Kazekage's bed-warmer; I believe its very clear that you belong to Suna."

Kagome gritted her teeth at the open insult but kept her mouth shut. For now.

"Therefore, the Council has determined that due to recent events, it is… unhealthy for you to remain in the village. Since the Leaf Village has been more than generous to us, you will leave with the Konoha team and their Hokage will determine what she will do with us. From this moment forth, Suna has no claim to you, and should you ever return without a valid pass, you will be seen as an enemy and killed on sight."

"You cant do that!" Temari growled and Teyaki smirked haughtily.

"Seeing as the Council is the head of Suna now, and I am the head of the Council, yes I can Temari-san. And you would do better to watch your tone, lest you too be outed from Suna as well."

"I accept your terms. Temari, let's go."

"But Kagome-No Temari. Let's go." Kagome repeated before leaving out the room.

Never come back to this place; a place without Gaara? No skin off her back.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kagome-san. Im Tsunade, Konoha's Hokage."<p>

Hazel eyes peered at the withdrawn female. Kakashi had reported that she hadn't said a single word more than what was necessary on the trip back to the village. However, she had sent several ghosts of a smile towards the goofball blond Jinchurrki. That was a good sign she wasn't completely broken, but she had a long road to recovery.

She should know since she had lost a lover and an unborn baby as well.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. I believe I am under your jurisdiction now?" She had a very soft voice, she decided. That along with her high cheekbones, pale complexion and sad blue eyes gave off the image that she was a broken porcelain doll that needed protection.

"Hai. I heard that you are a trained miko and your healing capabilities are remarkable. I'll set you up with an apartment here and also, I'll give you a job in the hospital. You'll most likely start off with healing children and you can work your way up." Tsunade smiled, "You may even be able to lead your own major surgeries in no time at all."

A little bit of light came back into the girl's eyes and Tsunade almost found herself in a trance as Kagome asked hopeful, "Children?"

"Yes. Just minor scrapes and maybe a couple fractures just to start out with." She said in a warm, motherly voice and inwardly blanched. The Slug Princess…motherly? Oh, if Jiraiya was here, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Alright. I would love that."

Maybe this porcelain doll could be fixed again.

* * *

><p>"Incredible, isn't she?"<p>

Shizune looked up into Tsunade's similing face before looking through the glass at the tiny woman finishing up an open heart surgery. Tsunade couldn't be any prouder; Kagome had only been in Konoha for a couple weeks and already she outclassed many of the nurses and medics at the hospital. Maybe even her apprentice Sakura.

"Yes she is. Her reiki is amazing. The way she just thinks of what she wants it to do and her spiritual energy just goes in and does the work with little drain on her physically. If we had a hundred Kagomes..." Shizune shook her head. They would reduce mortality rates exponentially.

"L-lady T-tsunade."

Both women turned around to see a newbie nurse, the front of her blue scrubs covered in blood and her form quivering violently.

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded and the nurse pointed towards the delivery room she just came out.

"There's something you need to see." She whimpered and Tsunade gave her a concerned look before sweeping into the room, her chakra building in her hands. Her eyes widened in horror as she took in the scene. A young woman, in her early twenties, laid on the bed in the customary delivering position with her feet locked in stir-ups.

It looked like something had clawed its way out her stomach; her entrails were exposed as well as the sheets being painted with blood. There was a spray of red all over the room, especially the ceiling and spilled out onto the now crimson floor. The woman's face was contorted in an expression of absolute torture and Tsunade felt bile rise up in her throat.

"What monster could have done this?" She whispered.

A discarded bloody sheet moved in the corner of the room and Tsunade cautiously approached it with a glowing green fist before snatching the cover back. It was a baby, most likely the baby the dead woman had been trying to deliver.

Cautiously, Tsunade held the child covered in blood and fluids at arm's length before going towards the basin in the room filled with water.

"If you bite me, it is so on." Tsunade said sternly. Remembering the state of the woman's torn apart womb, she had her chakra ready should anything happen, but she managed to wash the infant without incident.

Holding the newborn up to survey it, its genitals confirmed it was a boy, Tsunade almost dropped him. The sclera of its eyes were black with gold irises along with a black four pointed star surrounded by four black dots. Slowly the black receded until only golden eyes with a regular pupil stared back at her. Tsunade shuddered.

It was like looking into the eyes of a demon.

* * *

><p>"You asked to see me?" Kagome asked, closing the office doors behind her. Tsunade nodded and took a swig of sake despite it being early afternoon. She needed a raise for all the bullshit she went through on a daily basis.<p>

"This morning, a woman was brutally torn apart from the inside during childbirth." Five bottles of sake didn't leave room for any beating around the bush. "We are identifying the woman as we speak, but in the meantime, someone needs to care for the child."

Kagome glanced at Tsunade sharply with a pleading look but Tsunade was unmovable. This would give her some time to come up with explanations as well as helping Kagome recover.

"You are the only one I can trust with the severity of the situation right now so Im ordering you as the Godaime Hokage. Kagome Higurashi, you will assume the role of this baby's mother until I see fit to relieve you. Whether that is a couple days from now or eighteen years from now."

* * *

><p>Kami sure did enjoy messing with her life. Kagome sighed as she balanced the bundle in her arms, along with some groceries she picked up, while trying to fish her keys out her pocket. Finally getting the desired item, she unlocked her apartment door and strode in, kicking the door closed.<p>

The apartment was admittedly small and kinda raggedy in a run-down part of the village, but she couldn't complain since she had a roof over her head and food in the fridge. But now that she was stuck with a baby indefinitely, she might have to reconsidering her living conditions.

Speak of the devil, said baby began to cry. Loudly. Kagome groaned and grabbed a bottle out her other pocket she had managed to swipe at the hospital. Now was not the time! Kagome sat down on her slightly worn down couch with a huff and watched with slightly irritated yet intrigued eyes as the infant sucked the milk in the bottle dry.

Would she be so…frustrated if the baby in her arms was the baby she had lost? It wasn't this child's fault she had miscarried from a combination of shock and stress; it wasn't fair that she was projecting her anger out on this innocent babe.

Kagome's eyes closed in pain. She of all people should know that life wasn't fair.

A slight pop made her eyes open and Kagome breathed deeply when the baby started crying again; still not satisfied. He was dry and he had just had a whole bottle; how could he still be hungry?

As if hearing her thoughts, the baby opened his eyes and Kagome's heart both clenched and soared at the eerily familiar golden eyes that stared at her. Refusing to let her past lovers catch up to her, Kagome pulled the blanket back and stared in shock as two silky appendages popped up from a head of black hair.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kagome breathed and checked the infant. Sure enough, there were no human ears on the child and he even had a small tail growing out where his tailbone ended. This baby was a hanyou?

"No wonder you're still hungry." Kagome murmured, "Demon offspring, even half demon offspring eat a lot more than human children. You need something natural."

Biting her lip and deciding to take a long shot, Kagome set the whimpering babe on her couch before peeling off her black half-shirt and dark blue tank top. Unclasping her bra, Kagome allowed her pale breasts to spill out. While certainly not as large as Tsunade's, pregnancy had been good to Kagome's body and made her chest way larger than before.

Kagome sent a small zap of her reiki to her milk glands and small beads of the white liquid began to leak from her pink nipples. She could see the infant's nose begin to twitch and his cries grew louder as he smelled his meal. Kagome brought him to her chest and gasped in surprise when eager lips latched onto her breast and suckled enthusiastically.

It was somewhat uncomfortable having never done this before and after ten minutes, Kagome decided it was enough.

"Okay, time to let go." Kagome said, trying to pull away. Suddenly Kagome squeaked when she felt small fangs latch onto her globes and a sharp jolt of warmth she hadn't felt in a long time went straight to her groin causing her to groan.

She was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Feedback is appreciated! And please, no flames about the content or relationships in this story. If you have a problem, you can tell me in a civilized manner. I understand that the baby is a baby and Kagome is a grown woman. Dont worry about the age difference, the plot thickens next chapter. But for those who need a warning:<p>

**WARNING: This story may contain a possible lemon in future chapters, incest/pedophilism (depending on how you look at it), language etc. Rated M for a reason.**

Your reviews channel my imagination

-Verdant


	3. Chapter 3

The baby would not _shut up_.

Kagome refused to breastfeed again and so had gone out to buy some organic formula for her charge, hoping that would satisfy him. But, like all demons, once he had had a taste of the real thing, he didn't want anything else but the real stuff.

This is why Kagome was now kicking back the sheets off her small bed at three in the morning and stomping in her boy shorts towards the crib in the corner of her room. 'It's bad enough I have insomnia now, but I have got to put up with this crap too?' She thought angrily as she reached down into the crib to pick up the crying baby.

She frowned at how heavy he was as she adjusted him in her arms. It'd only been a week since he'd been born, surely he wouldn't have gotten significantly bigger anytime soon? Shrugging, Kagome sat on her bed and made herself comfortable. The baby-she really needed to find out his name- had quieted down but he was still whimpering softly and the sounds were really grating on her nerves.

"Hush, you'll get something in a minute." Kagome said sternly and pulled her sleeper t-shirt off so her pink-tipped breasts were free. Moodily, Kagome zapped her right breast with her reiki and cursed when a small flow of milk spilled out.

"See what happens when you rush." She muttered before bringing the baby to his meal. Where before it was a shock at the sensation of milk being drawn out of her, now it was slightly uncomfortable, especially when small fangs grazed her sore peak repeatedly. But, if she wanted any chance of being able to go to sleep, she would just have to suck it up and deal with it. She was good at that.

Sighing in relief when her breast was released, Kagome laid back with the infant still resting against her chest as she stroked his back absently. Looking down at the content face snuggling between her globes, she smiled slightly. This…wasn't too bad now that she really thought about it. Even though this child wasn't hers…it didn't mean she couldn't treat him like he was.

Just then, something small and moist licked around her puffy areola tentatively and Kagome bit back a moan. Glancing down, she was surprised to see the baby was eagerly lapping up the milk that had spilled out across her chest with bright amber eyes that glowed at her with pure happiness and love. Kagome blinked back the tears before gently rubbing his head.

"I think I know your name now." She said quietly. "I'll name you Ai."

* * *

><p>"Love? You named him after Love?" Tsunade mused thoughtfully, leaning back in her swivel chair. Kagome had shown up at the hospital the next evening for the baby's check-up and had told the buxom woman what she had decided to name him.<p>

"It's an interesting choice. Certainly different from any of the names I usually hear about."

"Well, Ai is different from everyone else." Kagome replied, pulling her hair out of said baby's reach. Ai started to whine but Kagome sent him a mild look and he looked away from her, much to Tsunade's amusement.

"How so?" She asked; her interest piqued. The raven haired girl sighed.

"Ai is a hanyou. Most likely a Tanuki hanyou."

Tsunade stared at the infant Kagome was bouncing on her lap, dressed in a bright orange and black romper. Ai flashed his now longer fangs at her in a grin and Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mentor in a do-you-see-what-i-mean manner.

'I need a drink.' Tsunade thought glumly as she motioned for Kagome to follow her to the hospital. Once in one of the medical rooms, Kagome had to hold Ai back from snapping at Tsunade when she drew blood from him and poked at his fluffy black tail hanging out a hole Kagome had made. Tsunade also checked his chakra coils and how easily his chakra was flowing.

"How has it been going for you?" Tsunade finally asked as they waited the last couple minutes for the blood samples to be ready to be viewed. Kagome made a small face.

"He keeps me up sometimes but he's not a bad …baby." Kagome pointed out. "Besides, I have insomnia and still get bouts of depression so he's a good distraction for me."

"Do you think you could ever love him like he was your own?"

Kagome froze, bit her lip, and shook her head wildly.

"He will never be mine." She whispered so brokenly that Tsunade regretted bringing up the question. Luckily the timer went off and Tsunade set up the slides on the microscope and took a look first.

It was the Fifth Hokage who looked at Ai with a serious expression when Tsunade moved away from the microscope.

"It seems you're right Kagome. Ai has several unknown proteins and other unidentifiable organelles floating around inside of him as well as the normal human cell parts. There's no way he can be completely human." Tsunade explained, "But that's not what worries me."

"What worries me is that Ai is only a week and some days old, but his body and all its inside parts are that of a one year old. I've never seen this fast of a growth rate before."

"So what are you going to do?" Kagome asked cautiously. Tsunade was pleased when she noticed how Kagome's arms were instinctively wrapping around Ai to protect him. Clueless, Ai put his fist in his mouth and was content making spit bubbles as his future was being decided for him.

"Ai will have weekly check-ups so we can figure out if his growth rate follows a pattern or is it triggered by specific events. But for now, you'll continue playing the mommy role." Tsunade smirked when Kagome cringed slightly.

Just then Shizune entered the lab, cooing at Ai who blew a raspberry at her.

"You're so adorable! I just love your cute amber eyes!" Shizune exclaimed, pinching Ai's cheeks. He scrunched up his nose and pouted, making Shizune and Tsunade laugh while Kagome just smiled.

"Ah, I have the files you requested about Ai's parents." Shizune said, handing over the manila folder she was carrying.

"Who was Ai's father? Sit down will you?" Obviously the blue eyed girl was getting irritated by the baby's constant movement.

Shizune shrugged. "We don't know. People who did know Ai's mother said that she was very quiet and reserved so they would have no idea who she had been involved with. Considering that she was a civilian, Ai's high chakra levels could be an indication that his father was a shinobi."

Tsunade handed the folder back to her assistant before stretching her arms. It had been a long day and she had a bottle of sake that was calling her name.

"Well, I have a date with a bottle so I will see you guys later." Tsunade said before disappearing out the door before Shizune could catch her. Taking that as her cue, Kagome rose as well, shifting a squirming Ai in her arms. Sensing that Kagome was getting very frustrated not only from a fussy child but also from lack of sleep, Shizune held out her arms.

"How about I take Ai for a little bit Kagome? You should go out, live a little and then come get him after you've had some fun." Shizune commented, taking the diaper bag from the grateful girl.

"Thank you so much Shizune. By the way, what was the name of Ai's mother?"

"I believe the file said her name was Kikyo Tashio."

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed happily as the now familiar burn of Tequila rushed down her throat, bringing with it welcome numbness to the world and all its bullshit. Seriously, could she ever outrun her past?<p>

'Not likely.' Kagome thought as she motioned for the bartender to bring over some Vodka. He gave her a double and she downed it in seconds before licking her lips free of any remaining liquid. Several guys eyed her hungrily and she smirked. She might be flat faced drunk but she wasn't bringing anyone home tonight. The man to her right smiled and turned to her.

"I take it that if those guys didn't have a chance, then there's definitely no reason for me to even be trying to talk to you eh?"

Dressed in the standard Jounin attire and the slightly weary lines around his eyes, she would guess he was just coming in from a mission and wanted to forget all about his assignment. He wasn't all sharp edges but he had a cute boyish face and soft brown eyes. His brown hair was cropped close to the tops of his ears and he had a charming yet young grin.

Based on her usual preference when it came to guys, Kagome would have eaten this good little boy alive, spat him out and sent him home crying to his mommy. But that was stern, cold, stick-up-her-ass, _boring_ Kagome. The Kagome that was in charge now was fun loving, and ready to party with anyone. Damn the consequences; tonight she needed something to help her forget and perhaps this guy could help her.

"I might let you have a couple minutes if you get me a drink." She crooned and immediately the bartender was flagged down and three more shots of Vodka were set before her. Quickly drinking them all, Kagome grabbed her new friend and led him onto the dance floor, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Immediately she placed his hands, placed them on her hips and slowly grinded her behind against his pelvis. Caught off guard, the man sucked in a breath but after a minute or two, he began to meet her thrusts with some of his own. Kagome wildly grinned as she felt the tempo of the music as well as the large amount of alcohol run through her system, throwing her hands up and singing along to the song.

Sensing her dance partner's amusement and his growing confidence, Kagome upped the game by turning around and rubbing her pelvis against his. Molten brown sent her a stern warning that she was playing with fire, but Kagome didn't care. Leaning up on her tiptoes, Kagome gazed at him coyly when he grabbed her butt firmly to stop her.

"Are you sure?" He asked tersely, trying to check his emotions in front of the beguiling woman in his arms. Game, set, match. Kagome had him.

"More sure than anything." She whispered before taking his earlobe in her mouth. Kagome nearly swallowed her own tongue when the shinobi body flickered them both into the darkest part of the club and he released for only a moment as his fingers flickered through the necessary hand signs for a concealment genjutsu to hide them both.

Immediately Kagome was pinned against the wall, a knee meeting her crotch and a tongue shoved down her throat. Kagome fought back with equal fervor as their tongues wrestled with each other. Unsurprisingly she won and while she took a small break to catch her breath, she rocked herself furiously against his leg. Eyes darkening at seeing the growing wet spot on his black pants, the man wrapped both her legs around his waist and tested the grip by doing one hard thrust. Her breath hitched when he got a good rhythm going and all she could do was hold on tightly.

'Yes.' Kagome thought, closing her eyes in bliss. This is what she definitely needed. A good random fuck against the wall and she'd be alright.

Imagine Kagome's disappointment when seconds later, her mystery man groaned loudly and stickiness coated her inner thighs and dripped onto the floor. He shuddered a few times and finally backed up to get himself together while Kagome looked at him in disgust.

'Seriously? That's the best you can do? Even Inuyasha-' Kagome cut off her mental rant as soon as that name popped up and she strode towards the exit, ignoring the man's cries for her to wait. Grabbing someone's liquor bottle off a nearby table, Kagome popped the cap and started drinking more.

Screw this. She could get off herself if she had to.

* * *

><p>"Ninety-one bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-one bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around. Ninety bottles of beer on the wall." Kagome sang drunkenly, staggering through her door. Somehow she had managed to look and sound sober enough for Shizune to hand over Ai to her, not to mention it was dark out so couldn't anybody get a real glance at her.<p>

And even if they did, it was none of their business anyways. She could take care of Ai drunk or sober.

Unceremoniously she dropped Ai onto her bed and he bounced once before pining her with an annoyed glare. Giggling like a schoolgirl-how ironic- Kagome kicked off her heels and danced her way to the kitchen to find something to eat. Seeing nothing that enticed her, Kagome shrugged before she pirouetted on her toes and fell to the ground in a laughing heap.

"Oh Ai. I'm so clumsy." She smiled goofily at baby sitting on her bed. "But you should have seen me. Your mommy had all the guys after her."

Mommy, Kagome thought giddily. She was a mommy finally! Well, it would've been better if Ai had really been hers but beggars can't be choosers.

"Now, what was I saying? Oh right. Ai, your mommy was looking all smexy and smoking, then this little boy came sidling up. I decided to play nice and your mommy really needs some, so I let him do me against the wall in the club." Kagome sniggered.

"He didn't last really long. Like maybe two seconds. And he was only dry-humping me. Can you believe that? I knew he wasn't much but I really needed to de-stress and he happened to be available. Your mother is such a hoe. But he really wanted me bad."

Sighing after her monologue, Kagome grabbed the hem of her short black dress and pulled it over her head, leaving her only in her black lacy undergarments. She only had a few of these that she wore for special occasions. Most of the time it was regular good old cotton.

"Ready for bed Ai?" Kagome asked, turning towards the bed. Ai's bright golden eyes were focused on her slightly hanging breasts which were starting to lose a little of their perkiness due to breast-feeding. His stomach growled and Kagome palmed her head and crawled on the bed with Ai in her arms.

He hadn't eaten anything at Shizune's because he was accustomed to her breast milk!

"Poor baby. Mommy's sorry she made you wait so long to eat." Kagome murmured, kissing his nose. Ai's face scrunched up but he made a happy noise when Kagome all but heaved her breast into his mouth. Since her breast-feeding was regular now, she didn't need to zap her milk glands anymore so Ai eagerly suckled on the pink nipple.

Since he hadn't eaten for most of the day, Ai was harsher than usual, taking small breaks to lick up any milk he missed around Kagome's areola before going back to getting more milk from the source. Kagome tilted her head back as she enjoyed the ministrations, her drunken mind not having any of the usual inhibitions.

Her impaired thought reasoned that since she was taking care of her son, she might as well enjoy herself. And so, Kagome's slim hand slid down into her soaked panties to finish the job the man earlier didn't. Bucking against her limb and whispering encouraging words to the babe in her arms, Kagome groaned "Faster." Sensing his mother's urgency, Ai drank harder, his little tongue swishing quickly across the swollen peak. It was only when Ai violently bit her breast that Kagome came with a low moan of pain and pleasure that left her legs quivering.

Coming down from her high, Kagome kissed the content child's forehead as they both started drifting to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

"You did such a good job baby. Mommy's little boy."

If Kagome had stayed awake a little longer, she would have seen the small speck of black appear in Ai's eye with a toothy smirk.

"Mwomy's littw boy."

With that, Kagome's fate was sealed.

* * *

><p>Kudos to the person who figures out who the mystery man was! Dont worry, he'll be a crucial part of the story later on. And the first apperance(mentioning) of an Inuyasha character besides Kagome! They will be showing up in interesting ways, just gotta figure out a few things.<p>

Key Points: The last part of this chapter, Kagome was drunk. She still has alot of issues to deal with and even though it may look like she's okay with how stuff is now, that may or may not be the case when's she sober. But, no, Kagome wont end up pregnant because of the things she did in this chapter. Who knows for future chapters.

Also, there is a M rating for this story and I did warn you what will take place in later and upcoming chapters, so please stop sending me angry PMs about the direction I want to take my story. If you dont like it, dont read it. Simple. Anyways, for those who do like my work, enjoy and please review!

Your reviews channel my imagination-

Verdant


	4. Chapter 4

Kami, did she hate waking up with a hangover.

At the crack of dawn, Kagome found herself paying honor to the porcelain god as she emptied her stomach's contents. Damn her volatile emotions. She always ended up paying for them in some way or the other.

"This sucks." Kagome spat, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and flushing the toilet. Laying her head against the cool seat, Kagome tried to break through the haziness and send her reiki to calm her raging headache. Several minutes later, she let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her temples tiredly. That was the last time she ever drank _that_ much again.

"Here you go mommy."

"Thank you baby." Kagome said gratefully, taking a swig out of the offered cup of water. Suddenly she spit it out and turned to the now taller figure looking at her curiously. It was Ai, at least she thought it was, standing on his own two feet and smiling shyly at her.

"Ai?" Kagome asked in awe and the now kid, giggled.

"Of course it is silly mommy! Who else would it be?" Ai smiled showing a mouthful of sharp fangs. Kagome gulped. Maybe she needed another drink.

* * *

><p>"This is unheard of! Just yesterday, Ai was only a one year old. In twenty-four hours he's jumped to the age of a six year old!" Tsunade looked at the dark haired child sitting on the couch, swinging his legs happily. Her hazel eyes didn't miss the slight softening of Kaome's eyes when she looked at Ai, nor the pure adoration whenever Ai looked at his mother.<p>

If she wasn't sure of her decision to put them together, she was sure now.

"I'm not sure what's triggering Ai's growth patterns but it seems being with you is doing him good Kagome. His chakra coils are developing nicely and his health is outstanding. What would you say about him becoming a ninja?"

Kagome pursed her lips and looked at her son figure.

"Ai, would you like to be a ninja?" She asked softly and Ai bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Do you want me to be a ninja Mommy?" Both older women smiled at his cuteness.

"It's your decision Ai. You're a big boy now."

Ai jumped off the couch brandishing an imaginary kunai and swung it around wildly.

"I want to be a ninja so I can protect my Mommy!" He declared and Tsunade laughed.

"It will take a while for the paperwork to go through so in the meantime, I think I'll have Team Kakashi teach little Ai the basics so he won't be completely unprepared for the Academy."

Kagome's eyebrow spiked. Even though she had never met any of the members of Team Kakashi before, even she had heard of their antics. "When should I bring Ai to meet them?"

"They're currently on a mission in Grass right now but they should be getting back tonight if Kakashi's lateness hasn't rubbed off on them. So you can bring Ai to meet with them the day after tomorrow. Hopefully, Naruto won't corrupt Ai too bad."

Oh, how wrong would she be.

* * *

><p>"Ai come on! We still got to go home and set your room up!" Kagome said, trying to juggle the several shopping bags in her hand while trying to keep track of the hyperactive six year old.<p>

"No wonder some women put leashes on their kids." Kagome muttered, straining her eyes for her son as she walked briskly down the street and apologizing to the people she bumped into. Suddenly Ai jumped in front of her from out an alleyway causing Kagome to scream and drop her bags.

"Race you home Mommy!" Ai laughed and continued running through the crowd. Kagome's eye twitched violently as she bent down to pick up the scattered bags. Oh was someone going to get it when she got home.

"Here let me help you." Kagome looked up gratefully only to freeze in shock. The person on the ground next to her gathering her bags was none other than the shinobi that had pinned her against the wall of the club last night. Talk about awkward.

"Oh thank you uh.." She trailed off embarrassed that she didn't know the guy's name. He smiled at her amused as he extended his hand out.

"The name's Akitoki Hojo."

Kagome could've just died right then and there.

"What a…interesting name Akitoki-san." Kagome commented hesitantly as she reached for her bags. The brown haired shinobi held the bags out her reach and gently pressed his hand against the small of her back to lead her through the crowd.

"It's a common name in my family and please, allow me to accompany you to your destination…"

"Oh, Higurashi Kagome is my name."

Kagome was in awe. This Hojo was completely different from the two Hojos she knew. This one was a deadly fighter with a grace and confidence that neither of the other two possessed. And of course, he'd be the one she also had sex with against a wall. The kamis enjoyed messing with her.

"So I understand that we started out on the wrong foot, but I'd like to take you out for dinner sometime soon." Hojo stated when they reached Kagome's apartment.

"Well Akitoki-san…" Kagome trailed off when he leaned close in her face with hooded eyes. The hell was he trying to do?

"Please Kagome, call me Hojo." He murmured, staring at her lips. Suddenly someone shouted, "Get away from my mommy!" and Hojo quickly fell to his knees clutching his jewels. Ai stood protectively in front of Kagome, his hand still balled up in a fist.

"I…didn't k-know you had a…kid." Hojo wheezed, struggling to his feet. Kagome nodded and feeling bad, she helped him to his feet. She missed the evil look Hojo gave Ai who returned it with equal ferocity.

"Yes I do. He's my special boy." Kagome said affectionately. Hojo laughed dryly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah he's special alright." Ai flashed him a toothy smirk.

"Anyways, give me a call whenever you get a chance." Hojo grumbled before poofing away. Kagome bent down and kissed Ai's cheek.

"Who wants a cookie?"

* * *

><p>Ai was still pissed several hours later even after painting his room a nice sea green color and moving his crib out to make room for his new twin size bed. Who did that guy think he was getting close to his mommy like that?<p>

No one had permission to be that close besides him and the next time someone did, it wouldn't be pretty. His mommy was all his and he wasn't going to share her with anybody, least of all some slick behind ninja guy who smelled funny when he was around his mommy.

All he knew was that when he smelled that scent coming off that guy when he was looking at his mommy made his blood boil. He wanted to shred him to pieces.

Ai's eyes were growing steadily black and his nails were growing sharper as his thoughts turned more bloodthirsty until he heard Kagome calling for him.

"Coming mommy!" Ai jumped off the bed, taking time to adjust the blue shorts and black shirt his mommy had gotten him before running to the bathroom where she was.

"Ai would you scrub my back?"

Ai's golden eyes widened at the sight of his mother submerged in her bath water with her wet hair piled up on her head. Ai swallowed thickly and nodded his head before mutely taking the washrag and gently rubbing her back.

Kagome sighed contently at the gentle ministrations, leaning her head from side to side. Ai dipped the rag in the bath and squeezed it over Kagome's back, marveling at the water as it cascaded down her skin.

"Ah, thank you Ai." Kagome smiled, taking the washrag from her son. Ai nodded wordlessly and awkwardly made his way to his room, glad his mom's eyes were closed. Ai closed his room door softly and got on his bed.

"What is that doing?" Ai asked, looking intently at the small tent in his pants. He poked it and blinked his eyes at the sensation it caused. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not. Maybe if he actually got it out his pants…

After discarding his shorts, Ai sat on the edge of his bed looking at his thing that was now standing upright instead of down like it usually did. Pursing his lips, Ai gently touched the top and this time he liked the feeling, so he did it again. And again.

Soon his small clawed hand was sliding up and down with his tongue lolling out his mouth as the sensation began to build up and his hand movements started getting jerky and oh kami did it feel good and-

"Hey Ai dinner is ready! Come on out and eat!"

To his disappointment, the shock and fear that his mother would come in made the thing go down and the feeling go away, making him feel frustrated. He was so close…

* * *

><p>Ai was acting strange.<p>

Ever since last night he had been acting very moody and irritable. Kagome couldn't even figure out what was wrong because Ai refused to look her in the eye or talk to her. She was beginning to get a little fed up with his silent temper tantrum.

"Ai, go get some apples for me." Kagome said, handing him some coins. He took the money without a word and stalked over to the booth. She shook her head and turned back to the butcher to finish her order when she heard a loud slap echo throughout the small public market.

Her motherly instincts on fire, Kagome whirled around and saw her son on the ground holding his cheek with his black bangs covering his eyes and the fruit owner sneering at him. Marching over, Kagome shoved him back and helped her son to his feet before pushing him behind her.

"What right do you have to hit a little boy?" Kagome yelled, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.. The overweight man spat on the ground and glared at her.

"That isn't a little boy! That's a demon! A monster that deserves to die!" He sneered.

"You have no right to judge nor do you have any right to hit my son!" Kagome growled. How dare he hit her baby!

"Oh so the monster is your son? You must be a demon whore then!" The owner smirked and Kagome balled up her fists when a spike of familiar energy hit her. Suddenly the owner was being lifted off the ground by an older Ai, his claws sinking slowly into his neck.

"Never. Ever. Call. My. Mother. That." Ai growled out as his eyes swirled with gold and black. Kagome immediately latched onto her son's arm and sent a zap of reiki into his system. Immediately Ai let go and Kagome pulled him away from the crowd and down an alley.

"Ai! Never ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Kagome ordered, shaking his shoulders. Ai refused to meet her eyes but whispered his consent. Kagome sighed and pulled her son into a hug, noting that where before he reached her waist, his head was at her chest now, indicating he had grown again.

"Don't listen to him Ai. You are not a monster baby. You're mommy's little boy remember? You will never be a monster to me okay?" Kagome whispered softly, rubbing her fingers through his hair. Ai wrapped his arms around his mother and softly cried, his hiccups muffled.

"I l-love you Mommy."

"I…know Ai. I know."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kagome was unsuccessfully trying to comb her hair when her now-ten-year-old son walked in her room. The soft lamplight illuminated his eyes, making it seem like molten gold was staring at her.<p>

"I can help you Mommy." Ai smiled, clambering on the bed behind her and taking the comb and gently running it through her hair, mindful of his claws. Kagome sighed in contentment, her heart finally light for the first time in a long time.

"This feels so nice Ai." Kagome murmured, leaning back against his small chest with her eyes closed. Ai meanwhile was having some difficulty. His little thing was sticking up again from being in such close proximity to his mom who was only wearing a cotton nightgown and Kami, did he not want her to notice!

All he wanted was to go back to his room and somehow figure out how to get it back down but if he moved now, his mom would question him and he never wanted to lie to his mom and…

"Um, Ai baby? Is that you poking me in the back?"

Ai cringed as his mom turned around and let out a small gasp at the tent he was pitching in his pants.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Mommy! I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again!" Ai was shushed by a finger against his lips and his mother's warm smile.

"What you have is an erection Ai and it's completely natural. It's nothing to be sorry about. Did you get that way because of me?"

Ai nodded embarrassed, when his _erection twitched. _He really was a monster.

Almost as if she heard his thoughts, Kagome grasped his chin firmly and looked into his startled eyes.

"What did I say? You are not a monster." Kagome growled and Ai gulped. His mother was scary sometimes.

"Well, um mommy, can you show me how to get my _erection_ back to normal?" Ai asked, making a face at the new word. Pink bloomed across his mother's cheeks and she seemed to fidget around.

"Well I am supposed to teach you how to do things, so…just this once okay? And it stays between us alright?"

Ai nodded eagerly and Kagome made him lay flat on his back while she got right next to his on her side.

Slowly, Kagome undid his pants and slid them as well as his big boy boxers off and onto the floor before her eyes widened at her son's size. Only ten and he was the size of the average adult male! Rubbing her thighs together uncomfortably, Kagome reached into her nightstand and put some lotion in her hands before grabbing Ai firmly.

Ai groaned lowly and soon was panting wildly as Kagome's hand slid up and down slowly at first, and then gained speed.

"Mommy I-I..." The young boy tried to make up but it felt so good and something was happening, he felt really weird.

Suddenly the pressure building up exploded and Ai let out a sigh of relief. That felt so much better! His mommy was such a good mommy for showing how to take care of himself from now on!

Ai licked his lips lazily and glanced over at his mother who had her arm thrown over her eyes and who was also panting heavily. Did she have an _erection_ that needed to be taken care of? Ai smelled the air and grinned at the tell-tell smell coming from her. Well, he reasoned, if she took care of him, he should take care of her too!

Scrambling from his position, Ai squeezed his body between her legs and stuck his head under her nightgown. Ignoring his mother's squeak and her harsh whispers for him to get from under there, Ai scrunched up his face.

His mom didn't have a thingy like him! It looked like instead of it poking out, it was poking in! It certainly didn't smell like anything he'd ever smelled before and-Ai took a tentative lick and heard his mother gasp-it didn't taste like anything he'd ever tasted before!

Ai took another lick and felt Kagome shudder. So doing that made his mom feel good? Soon Ai was licking her eagerly, sucking up the liquid coming out his mom and grinning in his head at the sounds Kagome was making. His mommy must really like what he was doing!

Suddenly he felt her legs squeeze around him and basically shove his face into her! Ai's sharp eyes spied the little hole where the liquid was coming out and he stuck his long tongue in it, swirling it around experimentally. Something clenched around his tongue, his mom made a low sound and then a wave of liquid splashed him in the face.

Licking himself clean, Ai came up and smiled at his quivering mom.

"Was that good mommy?" He asked excitedly and Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes before getting up with a sob and running to the bathroom, locking it.

Ai felt himself deflate and it quickly got hard to breathe.

What had he done wrong?

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded anything but I had a 4,000 word essay I still have to finish up writing for school. And trust me, when you're required to do an essay that large for school, it's hard for you to get motivated to write for anything else.<p>

So we met Akitoki Hojo! I will have fun with his character haha. Next chapter we shall be meeting Team Kakashi/Team Seven! And we will be learning more about Ai's heritage as well as having another emotional breakdown for Kagome which will send her into the arms of you-know-who!

Now some people expressed that they didnt like how I made Kagome into a "pedophilic whore" in some PMs I got. Why Kagome has such a strong connection with Ai will be explained in future chapters but just remember guys, I havent even gone into what happened in Kagome's past. Take that, add to losing a lover and the baby as well as being forced out her home will have a toll on someone. Some people cut themselves, some people smoke, others drink and use sex to forget the pain like Kagome does. Everyone is different and I'm trying to explore some different angles in this fandom that I haven't seen anyone else use. You dont like it, dont read it.

But for those who do like it, please review and if you have some ideas for some different scenes you want me to make Ai and Kgaome do, sexually or just regularly, or stuff you want me to add to the story, please dont hesitate to let me know!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


End file.
